It is known in the art to provide a control cable passing through the bulkhead on an aircraft to the engine. Operation of the control cable by applying a tensile force to the cable causes the control cable to provide a maintenance operation on the engine from a distance by transmitting the applied load to the engine via the cable. One of the disadvantages with the current system is that a single long control cable is provided which makes engine installation and maintenance very difficult as the control cable passes through the bulkhead.
One possible solution is to provide two cables which join together in an easily connectable and disconnectable manner. This would allow quick and efficient maintenance of the engine without the difficulty of the relevant part of the control cable passing through the bulkhead.
It is known to provide a first cable with a first enlarged cylindrical end portion. A second cable is provided with a second larger hollow cylindrical end portion. The hollow cylindrical end portion is partially cut away on the curved surface of the cylinder to allow the first enlarged end portion to be slotted into the second hollow cylindrical end portion. An end of the second hollow cylindrical end portion distal from the second cable has a narrowing section, such that the first cable but not the first enlarged portion can pass through the second end portion. This arrangement may be known as a hammer joint. Accordingly, once the cables are connected in the manner explained and held in tension, there should be no further slippage.
However in many applications such as aircraft, it is quite common for there to be vibrations and other environmental effects which may cause the cables to disconnect even when in tension against one another. Cables may even become disconnected in non-vibration conditions if they are not sufficiently guided to avoid uncoupling during translation of the cable within the housing. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a housing to hold the cables in place once connected.
JP 3066352 discloses a housing for surrounding two connected cables for an engine throttle system. The housing has a moulded inner surface to fit the shape of the cable end portions and cable covers. The housing can open and close quickly and easily by activation of a snap-fit clasp. However, since such a clasp is designed to be opened and closed easily by a user carrying our maintenance, then the fit of the clasp has to be sufficiently weak that the clasp may easily jump open if subject to vibrations on an aircraft. It is desirable to provide a housing which can quickly and easily open and close by human intervention but that will not open in error when subject to external conditions such as vibrations and the like.
FR 2805585 similarly discloses a snap-fit arrangement which will either come loose during vibration or be too tight to allow easy connection and disconnection by hand during maintenance. Snap fit arrangements are also taught in EP 0774591 and a clip-type fit, suitable for a bicycle but not an aircraft, is taught by U.S. Pat. No. 6,324,938.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a quick connect and disconnect arrangement with an easily connectable and disconnectable cable that will be secure when subject to exacting environmental conditions such as vibrations on an aircraft, but will be easily separable by a person carrying out maintenance.